Vehicles, such as automotive vehicles, often include one or more doors each equipped with a door lock. Generally, the door may pivot about an axis to an open position to allow ingress into or egress from a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Conversely, the door may pivot to a closed position and latch to the vehicle to enclose the passenger compartment.
Further, the door lock may transition between a locked status in which the door may not unlatch from the vehicle or pivot to the open position, and an unlocked status in which the door may unlatch from the vehicle and pivot to the open position.